Insatiable
by paulmark
Summary: A Nobu x Hachi girl smut. After a party at Apartment 707 Hachi and Nobu gets some alone time. Rated M! Read reponsibly. R&R onegai.


**Just for Tonight**

**Author's Notes**: So, I love writing girl smut. It's something very sensual for me. Maybe it's because I'm just perverted. Anyway after reading the only two Rated M fanfictions for Nana I decided we need a third one! And so I present the 3rd girl smut fanfic. Have fun.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **NANA** or any of the characters.

**Synopsis**: A **Nobu** x **Hachi** girl smut. After a party at Apartment 707 Nobu and Hachi was left along to talk. Rated M! Please read responsibly.

**Just for Tonight**

It was 10 p.m. and most of them were drunk out of their minds. Nana was passed out to an extreme, Yasu had to get back to his place, and Shin was doing his usual business that was called prostituting.

"We should get Nana to her room." Said Nobu as he and Yasu lifted her up so they could put her in her room. Hachi nodded and started to clean up the mess that they had made; mahjong tiles scattered around the floor, cards ripped that laid mercilessly on the table, and a huge amount of beer cans. She smiled. It was days like those that she loved the most. She heard the two guys tiptoeing back outside to the living room. They closed the door gently so they wouldn't wake up Nana.

"I'm going to leave. I'll call back in the morning before I go pick you guys up for the Kyoto trip." Yasu said.

"Ja." Replied both Nobu and Hachi at the same time. They looked at each other simultaneously and laughed. Yasu just smiled back at them and closed the door behind him. "Let me help you clean up." Nobu said as he smiled to Hachi. Hachi nodded and smiled. With both of them working rigorously the cleaning was done within an hour. It was well past 11 when they finished. Nobu was sitting on the table eating the last bit of chocolate cake that Hachi had prepared.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"I love it. You're an amazing cook." He said back to her. Digging a piece of the chocolate cake with his fork he offered it to Hachi. She was hesitant but eventually let him feed her the chocolate cake. Soon there heads were getting closer and closer to each other.

"You have a bit of chocolate on your lips." He said as he licked it off her lips. She blushed and looked down.

"Don't you think this is a bit rushed?" as she straightened her back.

"Ah…I'm sorry. That must have been weird. I'm sorry." He replied as he blushed himself. "But, truthfully, I've fallen in love with you. I know you love Takumi and all but, I really did fall for you." Words like that made Hachi cry. She has never heard such gentle words come from any guy before.

"Agh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as he waved his arms trying to make her smile.

"No, it's just…no one has ever said such caring words to me before." She replied. Nobu's face softened and his arm dropped.

"I'll say those words to you because I mean it. I've fallen in love with you. Head over heels, crazy in love with you. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. And I'll wait for you because you're worth it." He leaned forward to cup Hachi's face and kissed her tears away. He parted from her and got out of his seat. He went to Hachi's side and told her to come out of the bench so he could hug her properly. They hugged with what seemed like forever.

"I'm going to leave now. You should get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow the gang are going to Kyoto. You still haven't packed. You're the only one left." He gave her a tight squeeze and was headed out to the door. All of a sudden he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Stay with me. If not only for tonight. I'll pack tomorrow morning. For tonight, stay with me." She gave him puppy dog eyes and he was rendered useless. All sense of rationality have left him.

"Just for tonight." He whispered into her ear. He took her hand and took her to her room. He kissed her, gently, cupping her face. He put all his emotions in that kiss. She kissed back. She sighed into the kiss. This was something that happened in fairy tales.

"Are you sure…?" he trailed off.

"For tonight…just be quiet." She said. He smiled at her and went back to kissing her. Down, down, he used his tongue to trace designs from her ear to her neck. Hachi gasped and moaned as she clenched onto Nobu's back.

"You're driving me crazy." He said into the little patch of skin underneath her collarbone. She felt weak. Her legs felt weak and she felt like she was about to collapse. She never had a man make her feel this way.

"Your legs are shaking. Get on the bed." Nobu said definitively. She walked to the bed as Nobu followed. He ensued kissing her as she sat on the bed. He kneeled down so he was at her feet and he used his hands to unbutton Hachi's white collared shirt. What revealed under was a black lace bra with pink ribbon and skin, beautiful white milky skin that he felt only Hachi possessed. He embraced her and unhooked her bra with a hand.

"You have practice." She said.

"Not at all. Just dumb luck." He smiled. Throwing the bra in god knows where direction he used his fingers to stroke her skin. "Turn around." He commanded. She turned around and he started using the tips of his fingers to stroke her back. Her back arched and she started moaning into the pillow.

"Oh god, don't tease me." She said in-between moans.

"You're so sensitive." He nuzzled into her back. She giggled.

"Let me help you undress." She pouted towards her lover. He got off the bed as did Hachi. Using her fingers she grabbed onto the shirt and lifted it off his body. "What amazing skin." She thought. She traced her fingers along his abdomen as she bent down as if she was gracing his body. Nobu moaned. There was never a time a girl could turn him on like Hachi did. She looked up at his face as he looked down.

"May I?" she asked. He nodded. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. What was left on him was a pair of black boxer that showed what she wanted. She used her forefinger to trace the outline of his awaiting member.

"Oh god, who's doing the teasing." He said. She grabbed at it gently through the boxer and used her mouth to embrace it. She didn't lick it but just enveloped his cock with her mouth. He groaned. She giggled.

"Aren't you sensitive?" she said teasingly.

"It's not fair. You still have clothes on." He replied.

"Then, come take it off." She said. She went onto the bed and lied down. Nobu walked onto the bed and got on top of her. Using his hands he propped himself so he could pin Hachi down the bed. He went back to kissing her. Gently, kissing from her forehead, to her eyes, to her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach until he was at her skirt. Using his fingers he tugged onto the skirt. "Matching panties." He thought as he saw the black lace panties with pink ribbon. He took it off while kissing her inner thigh, to her calf, to her feet. She moaned and squirmed. He felt as if he was losing all sanity.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her. He kissed her gently on her lips. Using a finger he started rubbing her gently. She was wet from all the foreplay they had earlier. She moaned. He pursued rubbing. After a few minutes of ecstasy on Hachi's behalf he stopped. She gasped but before she could say anything he used the finger to plunge into her. Her back arched again, her hair tossed back, she looked like a sex goddess caught up in the moment. He started moving his finger back and forth, slower, and then faster. Her body felt like it was on fire. It was never this passionate when she had sex with other men. She never knew Nobu could be this great at finger fucking.

"It must be from guitar." She thought. Before she could finish the entire thought her body was starting to do the rocking by themselves. She was about to cum and she knew it.

"I'm…going…to…" she started. Before she could finish the sentence Nobu caught her mouth and sent her to ecstasy. She moaned into his mouth. He moaned back feeling her passion. He let her go and took his finger out. She felt as if she was dropped from heaven. Both perspiring Hachi smiled at him. She saw him lick the finger where he had finger fucked her. She was embarrassed.

"Don't…it's dirty." She said.

"Not a single part of your body is dirty. It's sweet. Like you." He said. "Try it." She sucked on his finger. Nobu closed his eyes and moaned.

"It really is sweet. Hot, sticky, and extremely sexy." She said to him as she sat up and looked at him. "I haven't done anything for you. Let me show you what I can do." She pushed him down onto the bed and started inching down to his boxers. She slid the boxers off of him in where his cock stood up. Glistening with pre cum she licked the top. Slowly, sensually she used her entire mouth to go down on him. He groaned. She started licking on it as if it was a lollipop, from the base to the top. Teasing him, making him groan, she felt just as hot as him.

"I really can't do this anymore..." he groaned. He lifted her head off from his cock and kissed her. "Lie down on the bed. I want to do this properly." She smiled and lied down onto the bed.

"Where's the condom." He asked.

"In the first drawer." She replied. He stretched his arm to get a condom. His hand bumped into something long and plastic like. After a few more rummaging he found a condom.

"You really are dirty." He said. "You have a vibrator."

"Ahh…well…" she started.

"I think that's hot. Maybe one day we can use it ne?" he said as he put on the condom. He positioned himself, teasing her, sliding his member near her entrance and her clit. She moaned, she wanted him now. She wanted him to consume her. With a push he was in her. She gasped, he moaned.

"God, you're so tight." He said as he moved his hips deeper into her. Deeper and deeper she fell deeper into the waves ecstasy. She clenched onto his back, wanting him to be deeper in her. She wanted them to melt into one. He was amazing. He knew what to do to make her moan, to make her gasp, to make her groan.

"Harder." She said.

"Your wish is my command." He said. He went harder, rougher, and deeper, but not losing into his passion, he made sure she knew he loved her. She was about to reach her peak. He knew. He was close to his peak too.

"I'm going to cum." he said as he put in a final thrust before losing himself. She threw her head back and was lost in the pleasure. They both fell down from heaven. He rolled himself off of her so he wouldn't crush her.

"That was amazing. You're amazing. God, you're so sexy." He said as he kissed her. "and I love you." he smiled at her and cleared wisps of her hair that was stuck to her from the sweat behind her ear. After catching her breath she used her hand to put it on his cheek.

"I love you too." She said simply. He smiled. He didn't know if what she said was true but for now he could live in the comfort of those words. She snuggled into him and he put his arms around her. He put his chin on top of her head hugging her tightly making sure she was with him. He never wanted to let go.

Morning came and their Kyoto trip was about to start. Nana was outside in the living room complaining about a headache.

"Hey Hachi. Where are the painkillers?" she asked as she peered into the room. There they were. Nobu and Hachi in a lovers embrace. She smiled. So Shin won the bet. She closed the door gently behind her and went to go search for a painkiller.

"Hey, your phone is ringing." Was what Nana's cell phone said. She picked it up.

"Hey Yasu. What's up." She asked.

"Ready for the Kyoto trip? I already picked up Shin." He said.

"I'm ready but the two lovers aren't. We should let them sleep and just go ourselves. After all we're going by train. It's not like it's a waste of tickets." She said to him.

"I thought so." Was his reply. She could hear Shin in the background saying that Yasu owed him money.

"By the way before we go, I need some painkillers. I got a bitch of a headache." She said.

"Hai, hai." He said. An hour later, after Nana got picked up by Yasu and Shin, Hachi finally woke up. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked up to see Nobu's gently sleeping face.

"So…it wasn't a dream." She said. Nobu stirred. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down on Hachi's smiling face.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said to her. Her reply was nuzzle into his chest. He hugged her tighter. He glanced over to the alarm clock that blared 12:00 p.m. to him.

"We're late!" he exclaimed. He tried getting up but Hachi pulled him down.

"They probably found out and left us alone." She replied.

"Ah…you're so right." He nodded.

"Let's stay like this for a little longer." Hachi said as she clung onto him.

"Okay." He replied as he kissed her forehead. If this wasn't love he thought he didn't know was.

"How long will you stay with me?" asked Hachi.

"Just for tonight." He replied jokingly. Hachi pouted and he smiled. "Forever."

**Owari**.

**End Notes**: Hope you guys liked it. This was definitely my longest story. I'm actually quite amazed by myself. Anyway please read and review! I definitely love reviews. If you guys like I'll make more girl smut. Maybe a Takumi x Hachi one next. Perhaps. Until next time, adieu!

**paulmark**'s random **Did You Know**?

**Did you know**… All pet hamsters are descended from a single female wild golden hamster found with a litter of 12 young in Syria in 1930.

**Did you know**… It takes 3,000 cows to supply the NFL with enough leather for a year's supply of footballs.


End file.
